Mr. Jingles
Benjamin Ritcher, also known as Mr. Jingles, is the deuteragonist villain in American Horror Story: 1984, serving as the main antagonist in the first half. Jingles is a serial killer who was rumored to be responsible for a spree killing of nine teenagers in Camp Redwood in 1970. However, turned out he was framed by Margaret Booth, who was the true killer. He was later committed to an insane asylum but managed to escape 14 years later and started a new spree killing back to the old place of Camp Redwood, for killing Margaret to seek vengence. He is portrayed by John Caroll Lynch, who previously portrayed Twisty the Clown in American Horror Story: Freak Show, John Wayne Gacy in American Horror Story: Hotel, Sheriff Bob Ryan in Gothika, and Arthur Leigh Allen in Zodiac. Overview Past Benjamin Ritcher was once a veteran from Vietnam War who suffered from being dishonorably discharged. After returning from Vietnam, he took his new identity as a serial killer. In 1970, Margaret Booth killed nine teenagers in Camp Redwood, following bullying at the hands of the other campers. Richter, blamed for the killings, became captive in Red Meadows Asylum, and was subsequently subjected to terrible treatments during his time in the asylum. He was nicknamed as "Mr. Jingles" due to the jingling keychain on his belt. His murder was still told as a haunting horror story. ''1984'' Fourteen years later, Jingle was visited by Donna Chambers, a PhD psychology student with a keen interest in the recent rise of violence and serial killers. She wanted to study him in his natural habitat and help him escape. By faking his suicide, Jingles was able to take down an orderly by surprise. Then, Jingles took his keys and walked out of his room, while also allowing all of the patients at the mental ward to leave their rooms. This provided him with an ideal distraction as he made his escape. ''1989'' Five years later, a reformed Richter lives in Alaska under the name Donald along with his wife Lorraine and son Bobby where he works as the assistant manager at a movie rental store. He returns back home the same night of Richard Ramirez's escape to find Lorraine dead due to Richter defying Satan and as revenge for his incarceration. Richter leaves his son with his sister-in-law and with a newfound hatred, sets off to kill Ramirez. Gallery AHS_1984_Portrait_Mr._Jingles_2_Variant.jpg AHS1984_Poster9.jpg|Mr. Jingles on a promotional poster 1984Poster0309.jpg AHS_1984_Poster_Mr._Jingles_01.jpg Trivia *Etymology: The alias Mr. Jingles is named after a mouse in the The Green Mile, a 1996 serial novel by American writer Stephen King. It's the pet mouse of one of the inmates at Cold Mountain Penitentiary. His first name Benjamin is named after Benjamin Willis/Fisherman from I Know What You Did Last Summer. *The characterization of Mr. Jingles pays homages to several classic fictional serial killers in 1980s slasher films, like Michael Myres from Halloween franchise, the aforementioned Fisherman, and more particularly Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th franchise due to being a serial killer who targets teenage campers who have sex near a lake. **The connection with Jason is further seen with his mother, Lavinia Richter, who like Pamela Voorhees, was a camp cook who was driven insane after her son dies at the camp due to negligence from the counselors. *Mr. Jingles is the fourth main serial killer in American Horror Story series after the Bloody Face from Asylum '', Dandy Mott from ''Freak Show, and the Ten Commandments Killer in Hotel. However, his name is revealed ever since the first episode, making people to speculate whether he is the real killer or just a pawn of someone more evil and insidious. *Mr. Jingles is also the second main serial killer of the series who has his name revealed in the first episode, after Dandy. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Enigmatic Category:Inmates Category:Psychotic Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Betrayed Category:Satanism Category:Redeemed Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Revived Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Siblings Category:Noncorporeal Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Imprisoned Category:Damned Souls Category:Mascots Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Dissociative Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Related to Hero Category:Paranormal Category:Successful